


Dangerous Waters

by achiillles



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood
Genre: Other, Parental!Royed, Royai if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achiillles/pseuds/achiillles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If There's a God<br/>
</p>
<p>Up Watching Us<br/>
</p>
<p>I Just Can't See<br/>
</p>
<p>Then How Could He<br/>
</p>
<p>Build a World<br/>
</p>
<p>But still Not Fix<br/>
</p>
<p>You and Me<br/>

(In which Edward and Alphonse (but mostly Edward) are so damned accident prone, young, and promising, Hughes makes Roy adopt them. Things go awry as usual, though.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Waters

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally on FF.Net, and then it transferred here chapter by chapter. I left it alone for a LONG while, and went through crazy things in life, and I'd been working on it very very scarcely since then. But, I can say with pride, that I have completed it, and that this is the story in its entirety. For all you Alphonse fans out there, I apologize, because this story is more Roy&Ed-centric. Not to say he's not in it, but he isn't the focus. Still, I tried giving him plenty of love. I gave myself a goal of 10k words, and it is THE biggest fic I've ever written, and I'm proud of myself. I haven't watched FMA in about 4 years so please forgive any inaccuracies or spelling mistakes or slips. The violence isn't described graphically, but I do go into some detail about Edward's injuries, so proceed with caution. Without further ado, please enjoy the newest and final edition of Dangerous Waters!

 

 

Brooding in his office is how Roy started his early Monday morning, glaring down at the papers in front of him as if they had personally offended him. It wasn’t even 8AM yet, and he could already feel the vestiges of a headache clinging stubbornly to the space behind his tired eyes. It was what he probably deserved for antics the night before, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t do his damndest to complain about it. Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork. More paperwork. If Roy had to sign his name on something one more time, he was sure his hand would shrivel up and fall right off of his wrist.

”Roy.”

His eyes flickered upwards to meet those of Hughes, and the pen tapping against the stack of paper ceased. “Lieutenant Colonel?” Roy’s voice was calm as he greeted his friend, silently thanking any higher power for the brief distraction. Hughes hadn’t busted into his office flinging around pictures of his wife or daughter, but his face wasn’t exactly broadcasting grave danger either. His gaze was hard and Roy could clearly make out the rigid lines on his face that being in the military had given to the soldier, the result of many sleepless nights and persistent nightmares.

“Yeah. We need to talk about the Elrics.” Roy sat up straighter. Placing down the pen completely, his hands folded together and he smoothed the wrinkles out of his gloves, a habit of some time now. “How much property damage?” Roy asked warily, knowing such an event would warrant Roy hours upon hours of _more_ paperwork. Just the thought itself made his head throb harder. Trouble seemed to follow them like flies on a horse’s ass.

“It’s not a matter of what they did. Rather, it’s an issue of what needs to be done. They’re both minors.” Roy resisted the urge sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and his thumb. He had a feeling he knew exactly where this was going.“Yes…..?” Sarcasm dripped from his tone as he sat back up, folding his hands over the stack of unfinished paperwork in front of him. He schooled his features again and gestured for Maes to continue. “You aren’t here to tell me things I already know, Maes.”

“Ah, you know me so well. I’m not entirely sure I’m comfortable with the Elric boys running around like they do without any supervision.” Roy opened his mouth to tell him that they did in fact have supervision; Edward was a State Alchemist and the military was watching them both with a keen eye. But the words never got a chance to leave his mouth.

 

“And no, I don’t mean the military watching what they spend, where they go, and what damage they cause.” Maes cut him right off, holding up a finger. “I mean someone who actually _cares_ about them as people. Not assets.” He eyed Roy, who was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. Like a bug underneath a microscope.

“No offense, Maes, but could you get to the point? What do you want me to do, assign them a babysitter?” He said, even though he knew damn well what was going to happen next.

“I want you to adopt the Elric brothers.” Roy sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair. “I was afraid you’d say that.” Maes grinned. “Good! So you were already thinking about it. Honestly, I think it’s a pretty good idea. Fatherhood is an adventure, I should know, I have my _lovely_ Elicia, she's such a sweetheart. Did you know that just yesterday I came home and-” This time, it was Roy’s turn to cut Maes off.

“...Maes, I can’t do that.”

“Why not?” Maes paused in his speech, fingers freezing where they were on their way to pull out his ridiculously thick wallet. At that point, it’d serve better as a miniature photo album. Roy doubted he even carried anything _but_ pictures of his wife and child in it.

“In case you haven’t noticed, Maes, I’m not ‘father’ material. I don’t have time for children. I’m-” He stopped talking when he saw the look Maes gave him, and frowned. “What? What are you making that face for?” His friend stepped closer and sat on the edge of his desk, arms crossed. “ _How_ many times have you given me the-” He straightened his back and puffed out his chest, mimicking Roy’s cool demeanor and lowered his voice an octave or two. “‘I’m on my way to becoming Fuhrer, and the path I’ve chosen has no room or time for silly things like domesticity and happiness and blah blah blah’ spiel, huh?” He asked, clearly skeptic, posture and voice returning to normal. Roy wasn’t sure whether or not he felt insulted.

  
“I’m not asking you to leave the military and settle down with a wife and child and a dog and a _picket_ _fence_ and wearing...ascots, or sweaters wrapped around your neck.” Roy decided he was insulted.

“ I’m just telling you that those boys need someone who won’t throw them out like trash at the first sign of them being unable to be manipulated anymore.”

At the deepening frown on Roy’s face, Maes only pressed further. “You’re always a busy man. Would you rather someone else try to take up the offer? Edward is only 15, he’s extremely talented; a prodigy even. Alphonse is too smart for his own good, and _he’s_ 14\. They’re just _boys._ Do you want those two to fall into the wrong hands?” Roy grimaced. Maes was playing the guilt card, and even though he wouldn’t admit it aloud, it was working. Well. He sighed and rubbed his face, eyeing his ridiculous best friend the entire time. “And what makes you think I should do it? Why can’t you?”

“You’re avoiding the topic.”

“You’re avoiding my question.”

Both men stared each other down for a good amount of time before Roy sighed again, leaning back in his chair with both his hands covering his face. He knew when to accept defeat. “Adopt them? Really?”

“What else could you do? And who else would do it? I have Gracia and Elysia, and while I’m sure they wouldn’t exactly mind, I’m not the one the boys need.”

Roy grimaced for the second time that morning. “So, you want me to….adopt the Elric brothers...one of which calls me ‘Bastard’ on a regular basis…..I feel like this is a disaster waiting to happen, and you’re talking me right into it...” Maes’ shit eating grin was his answer, and Roy could almost hear Madame Christmas laughing in his face. Roy Mustang. A Father. God, how would he get a date now?

“Shut up, Maes.”  


“I didn’t say anything.” Maes’ grin only grew in size, and Roy had reason to suspect that it was physically splitting his face in two. “Yeah, but you thought something smart assed. I know you did.”

There was a pregnant pause before Roy spoke again in a resigned tone. “...Are you sure there’s no one el-”

“Roy!”

“Okay, alright, damn! Bring me the adoption papers and we’ll…….figure something out.” Hopefully something that didn’t end with Edward blowing up his office. With him in it.

Roy couldn’t help but feel a little troubled at the way Maes up and sauntered out of his office with a half-assed salute. “Will do, Colonel!” The door closed and once again, Roy was alone with his thoughts. This time, there was no way he would be able to focus on his paperwork. Riza was going to kick his ass.

Forget about war. Dealing with that man was going to put him in an early grave.

❀

 

The rhythmic thump of boots on tile echoed through the halls of Central, one leather clad foot following another. Edward Elric made his through the halls of Central, shoving his hands in his pockets and hunching his shoulders. He was trying to make himself as small as possible (which wasn’t such a hard thing to do, but he’d toss anyone who agreed out of a window). He wasn’t sulking. The Fullmetal Alchemist didn’t sulk. Much. And he was not sulking, for a good reason. Yet another mission was finished, but it was a false lead. No Philosopher's Stone was found yet again, and even though he'd expected it, Edward couldn’t stop the slump in his shoulders when it only turned out to be another hoax. All he wanted was his brother’s body back...that’s all he wanted, for his brother to be happy. For Alphonse to finally have the normal life that he’d so selfishly and foolishly snatched away from him. It was his fault things were the way they were, so it was up to him to fix it.

“Edward.”

 

Thoughts interrupted, Edward was abruptly pulled out of his own mind by the even voice of the First Lieutenant. “The Colonel would like to see you. He says that it’s important.” She leveled him with a gaze that clearly said ‘Disobedience is unwise.’ before walking off down the hall, adjusting the thick stack of paperwork underneath her arm.

Left with no choice, Edward switched directions and wandered down the hall to Roy’s office, the way Riza had came. His mood automatically soured, unwilling to let Roy look down at his nose at him and request another mission report, or let him know he’d failed once again.

 

**❀**

 

Maes failed to mention how much paperwork would be going into adopting the Elric brothers. Signing name after name, reading paper after paper, page after page, print after **print**. It was just a repeat of before Maes convinced him to do it, but now instead of military protocol, he was basically signing his life away. Well. It wouldn’t exactly be the first time, considering Roy’s profession. Nursing his irritated eyes, Roy mentally declared that at least his headache couldn’t get any worse.

 

His door was violently pushed open. “Lieutenant Riza said you wanted to see me.”

 

Scratch that.

 

“Edward, have a seat. I want to talk to you about something. And close the goddamn door, would you?” Roy scowled at the scuff marks on his door, results of the many times Edward kicked the door instead of using his hands like a civilized human. And he was about to do it yet again. “Don’t-” He started, seeing Edward’s automail leg stretch out. But it was too late, and heavy booted steel met mahogany with a loud thud. “-kick the door again..” Edward shrugged his shoulders, plopping down on one of the couches. “Oops.” Roy had just the smallest feeling he wasn’t really sorry.

“You said you wanted to talk to me?” Roy nodded and sat back, arms crossed over his chest. He eyed Edward warily, half expecting him to read his mind and leap over his desk. Well. It was now or never.

 

❀

 

"Edward."

Roy's voice cut through the silence, a vocal hot knife through butter. They'd been sitting there for almost an hour, waging a silent and unspoken war. He leveled the boy sulking in his chair with a serious scowl, tapping his fingers on the wood of his desk.

"What is the legitimate worst thing that could happen if you sign that paper." Edward hesitated for a moment, the corners of his lips pulling downwards as he stared at the offending paper on the desk in front of him. "You could literally become my father." He heard the chair creak as Roy leaned back in it, a hand scrubbing over his face. Al had already went through with it, this whole conversation and everything; with little to no fuss or hesitation. So why couldn't Edward do the same? The younger Elric was mainly concerned of how his brother would take it. He’d have to find him later and tell him the answer was ‘badly’. "God, Fullmetal, and is that really such a bad thing?" Ed didn't bother looking up, still staring at the paper until his vision went unfocused and he was glaring blankly at nothing; a blur of black and white.

"I already had one of those. And look where it got Al and I. Look at where it got us." Roy stayed quiet for a few seconds, the tension in the room growing until Roy couldn't take it anymore. Ed could hear his blood pound in his ears and the mechanical ticking of the clock on the far wall of Roy's office. "I'm not Hohenheim."

Edward's jaw clenched tightly, and he swore Roy could hear his teeth creak under the pressure. "You're not. But-"

"But what? I'm not Hohenheim. You know that. If you think I’m going to abandon you, or Alphonse, you must not know me well enough by now. Loyalty goes a long way." Roy spoke, and Edward shut his mouth, teeth coming together with a tight click.

"You think I don’t know that? I know that, I’m just-." The teen huffed a breath and gripped the arms of the chair hard enough for the wood to creak under the pressure. “.....I’m scared, okay?” Roy’s eyebrows went up at the blatant admission. Was Edward opening up to him? “I’m scared of putting faith in something so flimsy and having it ripped away again, and I’m scared of trusting you. You have too much power, how can I know you just won’t-” Edward stopped himself, and slunk down in his chair. “.......I know you’re not Hohenheim, but I don’t know if you’re unlike him enough..” He finally looked up at Roy, and felt himself fidget under his superior’s gaze. It was quiet for a few moments before Roy spoke again. “I understand your concerns, Edward.” Edward snorted lightly, Did he, now? “All I can offer you is my word as an alchemist, as a man, as a soldier, that you can put your trust in me. I’m asking for a leap of faith, here.” Edward looked down at the document that would change his life, and mumbled. “Okay. Okay.” He repeated himself for his own assurance, flesh hand gripping tautly around the pen Roy had given him. He leaned forward in his seat, stopping only a few seconds to stare at the blank line where he was supposed to sign his name. "Edward?.."

The blonde brushed off Roy's voice with a rough shake of his head, finally pressing the pen onto the paper and signing out his name as legibly as he could. "There. There, it's done, happy?" He didn't wait for answer, simply standing up and walking towards the door. He opened it, stopping halfway. "Just..." He didn't look back fully, turning his head slightly but not meeting Roy's questioning gaze with his own. He frowned, the feeling much more familiar. "I can't believe I just-.....don't make me regret it."

 

He slammed the door behind him, leaving Roy to stare after him for a few moments before smirking. He'd finally closed the door with his hand.

 

**❀**

            

Roy was now a parent.

Roy.

Was now.

A parent.

Madame Christmas was going to  _shit_ _herself_ laughing.

Roy dropped his pen onto the stack of paperwork occupying his desk, rubbing both of his hands over his face. He had two sons now. Roy Mustang, who cringed at the thought of children. Was now a father. The realization had hit him almost immediately after Edward had left his office, cursing under his breath. Wow, this was going to take some getting used to. Sweet God, what if they started calling him Dad. Would they call him Dad? Would Edward call him Dad? No the hell he wouldn’t, Roy realized. Just getting him to sign that paper was like pulling teeth.

Maes burst through the door, interrupting Roy’s internal turmoil. “You doin’ okay, bud? You look like you just swallowed a bug.”

“I’m a Dad. I’m a Father, Maes. And it’s 100 percent your fault, the blame lies with you.” The man in question just gave him a grin, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat down. “Oh, so you finally went through it? Edward agreed?” Roy sighed again and leaned back in his chair. “He did. He signed it, and I sent the paperwork in.”

 

“Congrats!” Maes jumped up from his seat and slapped him on the back , loud laughter bouncing off the walls of Roy’s office. “Welcome to parenthood, buddy, glad to have you here.” Roy nodded absentmindedly, threading his fingers together. Welcome to Parenthood indeed.

 

❀

 

Edward sulked through the streets of Amestris that night, after a particularly heated argument with Alphonse. (He refused to say ‘fight’. He and Al didn't fight, they talked. Loudly.) Looking back on it though, Edward realized with a reluctant sigh that he was the one at fault. Alphonse had been ecstatic when learning that, like himself, Edward had finally signed the adoption papers.

_“Isn't it great?” Alphonse cheered, his suit of armor nearly shaking. “This means we don’t have to stay in the military dorms anymore, we don’t have to be as careful anymore, and-”_

_“Can it, Al.” Edward interrupted him rather sourly, arms crossed in front of him as he kicked at a spot in the wood. He could just feel some of Alphonse’s mood dissipate. “I had a feeling you’d take it badly….” Edward grit his teeth and ignored the sigh his brother made, despite the fact that he technically didn’t breathe. “It’s not like he’s suddenly going to try and do a bunch of ‘fatherly’ stuf- Hey, where are you going?” Edward stood from the bed and grabbed his coat before Alphonse could finish his sentence, reaching for the door. “I’m going out for a walk, I need some air.” Alphonse stood, ready to follow. “No, you stay here.” Alphonse made an offended sound. “It’s pitch black outside, you really expect me to let you just wander around central by yourself just so you can sulk?” Edward felt his jaw clench and he yanked the door open a little too forcefully. “I’m not sulking. I said I was going for a walk, I’ll be fine for 10 minutes. I’m the_ older _brother, remember?”_

_Alphonse deflated at his brother’s animosity. He wanted to follow, but he knew it’d only make Edward’s mood even more sour, and they’d be right back to where they started. “Well just don’t go too far, maybe take Lieutenant Hawkeye with you-” Edward waved him off with a hand, shrugging on his jacket. It wasn’t cold outside, the early signs of spring poking and prodding around. “I’ll be fine.”_

_Alphonse looked like he still wanted to follow, and if Edward didn’t know any better, he’d expect him not to._

 

Honestly, he shouldn’t have told him to stay. Because then they’d end up arguing, (which they did) and Edward would end up sulking or leaving or stewing in his own anger until he realized he was being an ass. (Which he did. Was currently doing.)

Ed preoccupied himself by kicking at things that littered the side of the empty street, hands shoved deep into his pockets. The wind was a comfortable breeze that night, and his bangs brushed the side of his face as he walked.

 

Clink, clump, clink, clump.

 

Now, normally, Edward would have recognized the sound of his own automail against the pavement of the streets already, but the thing is, he wasn’t currently walking at the time. And he had _boots_ on. So it couldn’t have been him.

 

He barely had time to pull his hands out of his pockets before he was being grabbed from behind, something soft slotting over his mouth and nose. Edward held his breath, knowing better than to inhale as he struggled and grabbed at the assailant behind him. But once he had finally gotten a solid grip on their collar, a stabbing pain erupted in his abdomen and he sucked in a shocked gasp reflexively. Mere moments after he did so, his vision blurred and he felt his knees turning into jelly. He was helpless to stop his kidnapper from dragging him away, heavy limbs falling to his sides. The last thing he saw was the flash of headlights in his face.

 

❀

He couldn’t breathe.

He couldn’t see.

His breath came short and in pained, wet gasps. Broken ribs, most likely.

Gorgeous.

 

Edward shuffled along the floor and immediately regretted it when a sharp, dizzying pain shot up through his right leg. His eyes wouldn't open; the lids heavy and crusted over with dried tears, and blood. A low noise came from his right (or was it his left? He couldn't really tell when he couldn't see.) and the sound of boots against concrete filled his ears. The sound echoed off the walls, intensifying the nerves Edward was already trying to quell.

He gasped out again as the boot connected with his stomach, ripping a startled, agony ridden yelp from his already hoarse throat. Yep, definitely an automail foot. He used his left arm, (the only arm he had, he couldn't help but notice) to push himself onto his stomach. Bile rose in his throat and he gagged, emptying the contents of his stomach onto the concrete. He managed to open his eyes as he heaved, shakily glancing upwards at the owner of the offending boots. His blood chilled and he felt his jaw drop, muscles tensing up. _“H-Hohenheim?...”_

 

❀

 

  
“Colonel!” Alphonse burst into Roy’s office, nearly taking the door off of it’s hinges. He swore he saw splinters fly. “Alphonse?” Pretending the younger Elric hadn’t just damn near scared the shit out of him, Roy sat up in his  chair. Whatever brought him here, it had to be urgent. “Brother is gone! I can’t find him, I looked everywhere, but there’s no sign of him, we got into an argument before he left but now I’m worried, no one else has seen hi-!” Roy stood from his chair, now paying _very_ close attention. “Alphonse, Alphonse, slow down!”

 

❀

 

The closer the man came, the more Edward’s confused horror lessened. The blonde ponytail and glasses came into view, and instead of the blonde his mind had tricked him into seeing, the swinging overhead light revealed stringy, graying brown. He'd almost wished it was Hoenheim, that way he'd have an excuse to hate the man even more. “Alright, kid.” The man who was definitely _not_ Hoenheim, smiled with stained, crooked teeth and knelt down in front of him. He smelled strongly of alcohol and oil, and Edward found himself fighting back the urge to gag. “You’re gonna help me out with something, alright? You’re a state alchemist.” He reached down and gripped Edward’s bloodied blonde hair, yanking back so the boy was forced to look directly at him. Ed squinted, the harsh light of a hanging light bulb nearly blinding him. “W-What do you want?” He gasped, blood coating his teeth and lips. Who the hell was this guy? His mind wracked itself trying to figure out who specifically he’d pissed off lately (besides, oh, _everyone_ ), but there were too many possible people, places, times. He wouldn’t be able to narrow it down to just one face. This guy wasn’t all that familiar, but it’s not like he went out of his way to avoid making enemies, either. “I don’t remember what I did, but I’m pretty sure it do-doesn’t warrant this exact level of _bullshit-_ ” Edward’s snark was cut off when the man used the grip he had on his hair to slam his face into the concrete under him, and Edward cried out. The harsh throbbing in his nose, and the blood running freely down his mouth and chin led him to believe that he could add a broken nose to his growing grocery list of injuries now.

 

“I told you, you’re gonna help me. Now I know you’re a Major, so you’re pretty fancy yourself. But you’re not what I want. Not exactly, anyway. You’re going to help me _get_ what I want. Think of it as a stepping stone toward the other side of the pond.”

 

Would he just spit it out already? Edward’s ribs ached and his head was throbbing. He spit blood onto the floor, having to breathe through his mouth now. And where the hell was his automail?

 

“You hear me kid?” He shook Edward roughly, causing him to cry out again. “That superior of yours, The Flame Alchemist? I got a bone to pick with him. You’re gonna get him _to_ me, since nothing else has worked.” His face split into a wide, disgusting grin that seemed too big for his rat-like face. “So basically, I’m bait.” Edward seethed, blood flecking the floor and making his words slur a little. He was currently getting his ass kicked, and it was Roy’s fault. He felt anger bubble up inside him (or was that more vomit?) and he swore to himself that when he got outta there, he’d deck Roy right in the jaw.  The bastard deserved it, for getting him into this goddamned mess.  
                         

❀

 

“What do you mean Fullmetal is missing?” Roy put all thoughts of paperwork from his mind, coming from around his desk to stand in front of Alphonse fully. The boy was distraught, even without any facial expressions Roy could tell. It was as if he filled the room with nervous energy; it almost made Roy himself jittery.

 

“Well he’s not exactly _missing,_ I just don’t know where he is? He left to take a walk, and he said he’d only be 10 minutes but that was an _hour_ ago. I went go to look for myself, I told him he should have asked Lieutenant Hawkeye to go with him, just in case, but he wouldn’t-”

 

Roy held up a hand, stopping the boy’s fearful rambling. “Now, we both know Edward, I’m sure he’s just….sulking somewhere. You did say you two had an argument before he left, right?” Alphonse nodded, and despite himself, Roy was starting to feel the beginning of unease settle itself in his chest.

 

“Yeah….but he’d been sulking all day, ever since coming from your office-”

 

Roy winced. His fault.

 

“-and when I went after him, I couldn’t find him. He isn’t in the library, and Lieutenant Colonel Hughes hasn’t seen him, either.” Alphonse was beside himself with worry, wringing the leather hands of the armor he was in. “I shouldn’t have yelled at him-”  


Roy cut him off right there. “Alphonse, no. You know how he is, he would’ve left even if you hadn’t said anything. Like I said, he’s most likely outside kicking rocks somewhere and insulting me under his breath. I’ll send a few soldiers to look for him, though, alright?” Despite how easy the words of reassurance were to tell Alphonse, Roy himself found himself unable to fully accept them, even though he was the one to _say_ them.

 

Alphonse nodded, seating himself on one of the couches in Roy’s office. Roy ignored the mix of bitter guilt and worry in his stomach to make phone calls, frowning. Ed had a temper, yeah, but he knew better than to just...run off, right? He wasn’t _that_ stupid. Not since the incident with Scar….He had to be somewhere. He found that he wasn’t in the library skeptical; the boy spent as much time there as he did anything else. Despite his efforts, Roy found his leg bouncing up and down anxiously, and only caught himself when Alphonse noticed and said something about it. Edward was fine. He had to be. Because Roy didn’t know what he would possibly do if he weren’t.  


**❀**

 

There was no way Edward was dying here. There was absolutely no way in hell, that he was going to die in some dirty ass hole in the ground like this. Not when Alphonse needed him. Not when he hadn’t yet fixed his fucking mistake, no, no way. This was probably the only thing keeping him conscious and thinking, as Rat Face beat the shit out of him. He’d told him his name, yeah, something that started with a C (or D?), but Edward couldn’t be assed to remember. So he decidedly called him Rat Face.Or just Rat, for short.

 

The utterance of said nickname was why Edward was getting his current beating. Apparently, the asshole didn’t like being reminded of the vermin that he actually was.

 

Figures.

 

¨You little shit-” Rat hissed, knuckles bruised and smeared with Edward’s blood. One of his eyes were swollen shut, and it took everything in him not to spit at the man’s feet. He didn’t think he could take another beating like that; head swimming enough to make him sick again, and he rolled over, away from Rat. Big mistake; the resulting movement knocked air out of his lungs and Edward cried out raggedly, breath wheezing out of him in a shock of pain.

 

“I was considering being merciful,” Rat grabbed him by his hair again and hauled him over to where he could tie his remaining arm to a radiator. “You’re gonna stay here, and rot until you’re willing to cooperate, yeah?” His voice got farther and farther away until Edward heard a door slam shut, plunging him into complete darkness. The locks clicking in place was the last thing he heard before unconsciousness mercifully claimed him, pulling him under while icy drips of water from above dripped into his hair.

 

❀

 

“Well look _again.”_ Roy snarled into the phone before slamming it roughly back into it’s cradle. He took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. But it didn’t help calm his nerves; it’d been hours since Alphonse had come with word of Edward’s disappearance, and now there was simply no damn trace of the boy? He wasn’t exactly hard to miss, even if he _was_ small. How could _nobody_ see anything-  


“Colonel.”

Roy looked up to see Riza, her hands clasped neatly behind her back. “Lieutenant. Any word on Fullmetal’s location?” He asked her, even though he knew the answer would remain the same. And the same it was.

“Colonel, I’m sure that-” The shrill ring of the phone cut Riza off, and Roy wasted no time in answering it. “Colonel Mustang.” His face was pensive, eyebrows furrowed fiercely. With no warning, he stiffened in his chair and stood, signaling for Riza to try and tap the phone line. “Where is Fullmetal? Put him on the phone, I want to hear him-”

 

Riza didn’t ask for specifics, her back already turned as she exited the office in a hurry. She hadn’t seen Roy make a face like that since Ishval.

 

❀

 

“Now, Colonel, I’m afraid your little pet can’t come to the phone right now. He’s too busy coughing up his internal organs. Does he usually speak to you with such a foul mouth, as well? You should really learn to teach your subordinates some respect.” Rat clicked his tongue.

 

His voice sounded far away and muffled to Edward, the heavy thud of his pumping blood loudly drowning out any dialogue. He vaguely registered being in pain, something he was both thankful for and concerned about. His jaw ached and his head throbbed enough to make his breath hitch. He was afraid to open his eyes for fear of the sheer force of sight making him vomit what little he had left in his stomach. Suddenly he went lurching forward, and it took him a while to realize it was actually his abductor pulling him along, and not Truth yanking him back through the Gate. Something was shoved to the side of his face, smooth and cool against his fevered skin. “Go on, kid. Say hi to Dad for me.”

 

It took Edward a few seconds for his brain to even catch up, and then a few more for his jaw to work and his throat to croak out anything remotely resembling syllables. “Ghn-”

 

_“Fullmetal? Edward? Are you injured? Edward, do you know where y-”_

 

“C’nl….C’nl?....He-” Edward’s words came out slurred and pained, and he coughed roughly. Blood speckled the phone in Rat’s hand. “C’nl, I c’nt-” The phone was taken away just as abruptly as it was given, as did the hand holding Edward upright. He fell back into the radiator and gave a low, pained grunt.

Ignoring one of Edward’s many cries of protest, the man sneered into the phone and hissed. “I suggest you keep moving, Colonel, and make it fast. I gave you my demands, and my patience is steadily growing thin.” Edward couldn’t hear the Colonel’s response, but he’d bet he wasn’t too happy. “Don’t play games with me, Colonel. For every mistake you make, I’ll send a piece of him back in a box. I suggest you make haste.” He hung up with a false facade of calm and turned to where his captive was wheezing, his flesh arm cradling his abdomen as he struggled to bring in another breath. “The clock is ticking, Mr. Mustang.” He murmured to himself, and watched as Edward collapsed into an injured, exhausted heap, slumped against the wall.

 

❀

Roy slammed the phone into the cradle for a second time, clenching his jaw so tightly he felt his teeth creak. He stared at the phone for a few seconds, trying to reign in the unbridled _rage_ he felt. Setting the phone on fire wouldn’t do him any bit of good, and it’d only bring him more paperwork to fill out. “Lieutenant.” He needn’t say anymore, for Riza already knew what to do. The sound of her voice commanding soldiers was lost on Roy as she walked out of the door, the sound of Edward’s agonized gasps still echoing in his hear. He’d find that son of a bitch, and when he did-

 

Pulling his gloves tighter, Roy exited his office and saw his team working to ready a proper team to retrieve Edward. Impatient, and ridden with anxiety, Roy took the task upon himself. They’d catch up soon. Besides, it was his fault. And he sincerely hoped this seedy bastard had enjoyed his night, because it was going to be the last one he ever had.

 

**❀**

 

Edward couldn’t feel his damned face. What he could feel of his body throbbed so hard, he was half convinced that the rest of his limbs would just up and fall off. Everything hurt so bad, and so much, and the icy drops of water from above him sunk into the open cuts on his bared skin and stung, making him numb even further. He didn’t know how long he’d been held captive, for consciousness hadn’t stuck with him for more than a few moments after his second severe beating. It could have been minutes. Hours. Days? He didn’t know how much time had passed since he’d talked to the Colonel, either, but he was beginning to grow desperate. It felt like _days_. Surely they’d be able to find him, right? He was important. Wasn’t he? A State Alchemist, it’s not like he was some run of the mill soldier stuck behind enemy lines. They’d find him. They’d come for him, and they’d find him. Because he didn’t know what he’d do if they didn’t, and just the thought of them abandoning him there made his stomach churn again. He heard movement and jerked, pain searing up his side. He couldn’t deal with another beating, it might actually kill him this time. What happens when Rat gets to Roy? Will he be killed, once he’s got no use for him? Edward hadn’t felt like this since the fight with Scar. Every hair on his body stood, and his panic only increased as the sound of footsteps came nearer. Taking as deep a breath he could, Edward braced himself. He was ready this time. He wouldn’t go down without a fight.

 

❀

 

The sight of him made Roy sick to his stomach. His arm, the blood, the bruises….he looked like a mangled disaster of the Fullmetal he knew. It wasn’t right. And the thought that the only reason Edward was in here was because of him?...He didn’t even want to think about it. He stood as still as he could, listening to any movement that would tell of the approach of Edward’s abductor. Edward was unconscious, if Roy went by the way he was slumped against the wall like that. He made his way over, careful to keep his footfalls light and his breathing even. He could never be too careful. He squatted down in front of Edward and shit, he didn’t even know where to start. “Fullmetal,” his voice was soft and he cupped the boy’s face to lift it gingerly, and felt his throat tighten at the damage that had been done. “Ed..” He tried again, not wanting to raise his voice. He didn’t know how thin these walls were. He took one hand and tugged at the cuff around Edward’s wrist, wondering if he’d be able to get it off without the key. As long as he could get him loose from the radiator, they could worry about unlocking the cuff later. Right now, Roy’s main concern was to get Edward to _wake up._

 

❀

 

It was cold, and it was dark. Not the kind of dark that you get when you squeeze your eyes shut for too long; with dancing colors and shapes, but an empty kind of pitch black nothingness. It was like his emotions had an echo of themselves, but at the same time, he felt so numb. Like everything was being felt under several layers of cotton. Edward looked around. Had he finally died? He felt a chilling sensation travel down his spine, not unlike the cold dripping water that had tickled his skin while he was captive. He hoped he wasn’t dead. If he was, then….how would Al get his body back? He lifted his hands to reach out, to feel something, anything. He couldn’t be dead, there was no way, there were too many things he still had to do. _“....”_ What was that? _“...L..”_ There it was again. Edward definitely wasn’t making it up. The dark around him began to fade, and his entire body started to feel heavier, and heavier, until eventually-

 

❀

 

“Edward!...” Roy’s panic made him hiss, watching as the boy didn’t stir no matter how many times he called his name. He pressed two fingers to his neck again for a pulse, just as the eye that wasn’t swollen shut cracked open to look at him. “Thank _fuck,_ ” he swore lowly, rabbiting heartbeat finally slowing to a normal pace. Edward slurred quietly and Roy shushed him, not knowing if his captor was nearby or not. His number one priority was getting the boy out of there; he could deal with that _asshole_ later. He worked on getting him free from the radiator, keeping an ear out for any footfalls or shuffling that definitely wasn’t either of them. “Ed, come on, stay with me,” he gently touched the 15 year old’s cheek, hesitant to touch him anywhere else for fear of causing him even more pain. “I got you..” Once the cuff broke off from the radiator Roy ducked and slipped Edward’s arm around his neck, hooking his arms under his knees and back. “Sorry-” He apologized in advance because he knew any movement whatsoever right now, would no doubt upset any injuries Edward already had. But it was either that, or leave him and try and find some other way to get him out of there. Time was of the essence, so the latter wasn’t an option at all.  
  
“Colonel. So kind of you to finally join me.” Roy froze, a half conscious teenager in his arms, and a loud thought in his head screaming that he probably should have listened to Riza and waited for backup. At this point, a lot of his memories ended with ‘Should Have Listened To Riza’. Figures. He let himself turn slowly, mentally cataloging every exit in his vicinity. If he could just get this guy to drop his guard..

 

“You can put the boy down, I don’t have any use for him.” He smiled, his teeth looking positively orange in the dim light. “You’re the one I wanted, he was just bait. But I’ve got you now, so I’m not going to bother with him any longer.” Roy squinted at him and didn’t move, arms beginning to burn with the effort of holding Edward for a prolonged amount of time. Fuck, they weren’t kidding when they said he ate for Alphonse too. “Caleb.” The man smiled at Roy’s recognition, doing a mockery of a bow. “I thought you stayed in Ishval.”

 

The smile was gone just as fast as it’d come. “You mean you left me to DIE.” He yelled, the volume of his voice echoing off the walls and causing dust to unsettle from the ceiling. Roy glanced up for a split second but brought his eyes right back to Caleb. This wasn’t the kind of place that would withstand a full firefight; it’d collapse right on top of all three of them. “You left me to die, _Colonel_ ,” the word was lacking respect and dripping with sarcasm, as if he didn’t believe Roy to be worthy of his own title. Some days Roy thought the same, but he’d be damned if he admit it aloud right now. Maybe if he got him talking, if he _kept_ him talking, he’d buy some time for his team to get there. One could only hope.

 

Roy barely listened as Caleb blabbered on angrily about betrayal, and trust, and shame and exile and fucking HELL did this guy ever shut up? If Edward had to have dealt with this on top of all of the injuries, he would feel twice as bad. “If it’s me that you want,” Roy cut the man’s rambling off, adjusting Edward in his arms. “Then let him go. You said it yourself, you don’t need him, right?” Almost as if he had heard the mention of his name, Edward began to stir in Roy’s hold. Fuck. This is the last thing he needed; he knew he wouldn’t be able to get Ed to _listen._ Sure enough, the boy tried his best to shuffle out of Roy’s grasp and stand on his own shaky two feet. “Edw-” He was cut off by a grunt from the boy, and although he didn’t take his eyes off of Caleb for a second, he could just imagine the stubborn, determined look on the kid’s face. How he could still find the will to fight while missing an arm, and being as beaten as he was, was beyond Roy. Caleb must have had the same thought as Roy, because he eyed the shaky ceiling beams and smiled to himself. “There’s no way you haven’t noticed. If you spark anything up, in here, the entire building comes down.” Roy frowned upon realizing that Caleb must have chose this place on purpose, for its lack of structure and stability.

 

Edward’s flesh leg shook under him, and his body began to pitch forward. “...!” Roy lunged forward to catch the boy, and that’s when everything went to _shit._

 

❀

 

“What do you _mean_ he _left?!”_ Riza hissed at Team Mustang, voice low and deadly. Her trigger finger twitched, hand itching to reach for her holster. And from the nervous glances at said holster, they knew it too. “You let him leave by himself. You let him walk _out that door_ and _none_ of you thought to tell me right away?” No one would look her in the eye, until Feury spoke up. “Lieutenant, with all due respect, the Colonel just _left!_ He wouldn’t wait for you, or any of us, and we’ve been….trying...to….” His words died off when he saw the look Riza gave him, and watched nervously as she pinched at the bridge of her nose. It’ll be her luck that the idiot finally goes and gets himself killed. But she still couldn’t help but worried, and prayed that the stubborn jackass wouldn’t get himself into too much trouble until they could get to him.

❀

 

Everything happened like they were underwater, but at the same time it felt like the blink of an eye. Pain seared up his thigh and his leg buckled under him at the same time as Edward pushed himself in front of Roy, successfully blocking his view of Caleb. When the hell had he pulled a gun!? He tried launching himself at Edward, and the gunshot that rang out drowned the beating of Roy’s own heart out. **_“NO!!!”_ ** But it was too late, and Roy watched helpless as Edward’s legs gave out from under him. His vision went red and he felt his fingers work by themselves, rage roaring in his ears. His ears barely registered the sound of a body hitting the ground, as adrenaline pounded in his veins and he hastily made his way over to Ed’s prone form. Hands shaking, he turned him over onto his back. “No...no, Fullmetal, you _idiot-_ ” For the first time since Ishval, Roy felt sick to his stomach as the sight of the blood that coated Edward’s chest and clothes. Immediate pressure to the wound would give him a chance, and he hurriedly, albeit clumsily shrugged off and bundled up his military coat to press it heavily against his chest. Edward wheezed weakly in pain, his breath coming out in short, pained gasps. They sounded wet and shallow, and his face was of ashen hue. “Come on, stay awake Fullmetal, no sleeping here,” Edward’s eyes were glazed over with pain and he grasped weakly at Roy’s hands. Any attempt at speaking was met with blood choking his words back, and despite his best efforts, Roy felt his eyes begin to sting with unshed tears. “ _Dammit_ Edward, don’t you _dare.._ ” A horrifying thought occurred to Roy and his heart dropped into his feet. There was no way backup would get to them in time. It was a split decision of wait and risk Edward dying right there on the cold pavement of an abandoned factory, or risk moving him and carrying the boy to help, himself.

_“Fuck.”_

Roy hoisted Edward into his arms, ignoring the screaming pain in his thigh, and limped over to the exit. He stumbled over, legs shaking under him, but shouldered his way through the leaning doorway and up the stairs. The wound in his thigh made itself _very_ known but Roy kept going, Edward’s wheezing breaths making it so he didn’t even _think_ about stopping. The moonlight was harsh, and the sky was cloudless. No one was around for miles. “Idiot…. _Idiot..”_ Whether he was berating himself for not waiting, or Edward for jumping in front of him was unknown as he pushed himself along the dirt path toward the city, his and Fullmetal’s blood dripping along the way. He kept looking down at him, heart in his throat, begging, _pleading_ anything that was out there, to give him 5 more minutes, 5 more minutes, 5 more minutes, _please._ It seemed like an eternity before he could see the outskirts of the city and he let out a relieved sound, grip tightening on Edward’s shoulder and leg. “Look, kid, come on, we’re almost there.” He glanced down and did a double take, realizing he couldn’t hear Edward’s labored breathing any longer. “No…” He stopped in his tracks and gaped down at the blonde in his arms. “Edward.” Silence. “Edward!” His knees gave in and they hit the ground with a harsh impact, but the pain was lost to Roy. He was too busy trying to settle Edward on the ground, hands frantic and shaky as they searched for a pulse. “Edward!” The Colonel pressed his ear to the boy’s bloodied chest, holding his breath to be able to catch even the faintest of sounds. “Edward!!” He wasn’t even aware of the tears in his eyes until they fell onto Edward’s face, leaving streaks in the blood on his face. A sudden, bright light bathed over them both and Roy panicked, picking Edward back up into his arms.

 

“Colonel!” He heard Riza’s cry and relief washed over him and he attempted to stand again, shaky legs uncooperative. “Please-” He stuttered, shifting Edward’s still body. “Please,” he repeated he pleading when she came closer and vaguely registered Breda, Falman, Fuery and the others not too far behind her. “He’s not breathing, he’s- Bullet wound to the chest, Edward, _he’s not breathing-_ ” He blinked rapidly to dispel the tears in his eyes, but realized that his vision was simply blurring. _‘Must be the blood loss,’_ he thought belatedly, remembering the wound in his thigh he’d left unattended. Sounds and sights morphed together and he tried to keep himself upright, the world spinning around him as he listened to the fading voice of Riza asking him if he could hear her.

Then everything went black.

❀

 

If Alphonse could cry, he would have. When he heard they’d found his brother, he’d been ecstatic, but when he saw him...words couldn’t describe it. If he still had a stomach, he’d be sick to it. But instead, it felt like there was an ache in his soul itself, tugging at him and making him feel like he didn’t know which way was up. He couldn’t find words for a few seconds, watching as the brought Edward and the Colonel in, both of them bloody and pale. “Wh-” His voice finally came back to him. “What happened?!” He _knew_ he should have went with them! But part of him knew that if he’d gotten there and seen Edward like that….he didn’t want to think about it. The only thing he could do right now was hope his brother would be stubborn enough to pull through, once again. They’d been through too much together already.

❀

Edward bolted upright in bed, sweat soaking his skin and breath running away from him. Air swept in from the open bedside window, chilling his skin and making his teeth clack together. Immediately after, pain shot up his side and he winced heavily, collapsing back onto the mattress below him. It was too dark to see much; very little moonlight filtering in through the glass panes of the window. Alphonse turned to look at him, ever watchful since he didn’t have the ability to sleep anyway. “Brother?...” His hollow voice echoed off the inside of his armor and around the room, breaking the deft silence that surrounded them both. “I’m fine, Al,” but even Edward didn’t believe himself. His voice was hoarse and it wavered, and sweat trickled down the back of his neck. He wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep tonight.

5 weeks. He’s been in here for 5 damned weeks. His jaw had been wired shut for the first few of them, and he didn’t even have his arm back.

“....The Colonel is worried about you.” Alphonse spoke up again after a few more moments of silence, not bothering to call his brother out on his lie. “Lieutenant Hawkeye keeps having to come in here to drag him out so he’ll rest.”

Edward felt guilty for some reason, unease sitting heavily at the bottom of his stomach. Apparently Roy had only gotten off with a gunshot wound to the leg, but it could still prevent him from doing what he wanted. What he needed. If his leg didn’t recover fully, it could ruin all of his plans, not to mention his career. Edward knew it wasn’t his brother’s intention to make him guilty, or make him uncomfortable, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that somehow, it was _his_ fault. He laid back down, slowly, and closed his eyes and held his breath, counting the seconds before he exhaled.

Things just got far more complicated than he wanted them to be.

❀

Roy's eyes shot open into the dark of his hospital room, scanning the blank emptiness for seconds as his eyes adjusted before turning to look at his clock. 3:12 in the morning.. He'd gone to bed not too long ago. Sleep had never come easy for Roy, especially after Ishval, but tonight it seemed even more reluctant to stay. Roy’s whole body shook with memories, his heart clenching tightly. It sent a dull ache through his chest, the feeling hollow and too full at the same time.

He laid back down slowly, eyes glued to the ceiling. The clock ticked rhythmically against the wall, and Roy wished that it could lull him to sleep. He knew it wouldn’t happen though, and so he laid stone still and let his thoughts run rampant.

 

_Three Weeks Previous_

 

_The hospital room was too quiet. Nothing in Roy’s life was ever too quiet; there was always noise, always people talking, always chaos. Things to do, people to see, plans to make. But now he almost preferred it to the intimidating silence of the room he sat in. He swore he could hear the faint plip of the I.V drop, the shuffling of feet just outside the door. Calloused fingers brushed away damp golden strands as his hand found it's way to Edward's sweat-slicked forehead. It lingered there for a moment, hoping for the faintest twitch or tic or any sign of consciousness. None came. And so his hand returned, reluctantly, back to his lap._

 

_He, despite Riza’s insistence, hadn’t so much as left Edward’s hospital room for longer than a half hour at any given moment. He watched the boy’s chest rise and fall closely, as if it would cease to move if he took his eyes off of it. The door opened and Riza stepped back in, hands folded neatly behind her back._

 

_“Sir.” He gave her a noncommittal grunt to show he was paying attention, not turning from where he watched Edward sleep. “It’s time to let the doctor take another look at your leg.”_

 

_Roy grunted again, this time unhappily, as he grabbed ahold of the cane that rested against the arm of the chair he sat in. He hauled himself up out of the chair and cursed slightly, a dull throb reverberating through his leg. It was better than the last few weeks though, so he’d give the doctor credit. “I can get there myself. You stay here and watch him.” He instructed Riza and watched her nod, but not move from her place at the door until he was out of it._

 

_Riza watched him leave and then approached Edward’s bedside, sighing down at him. “Your brother is beside himself, not to mention the Colonel….you’d best wake up soon. For everyone’s sake.”_

 

_Roy clenched his fist around the hilt of his cane, just outside the door. Even Riza could see it, then. That this boy had him all torn up inside._

 

Roy groaned and rubbed his hands against his face, the sound all too loud in the emptiness of the room. He’d never sleep, not now that he was thinking about _that_ again. Yes, he’d adopted the brothers, and at the time it’d had been mostly Maes’s influence, but the more he thought about it, the more he came to the conclusion that adoption be damned, he actually _did_ care for the boys as more than just...cannon fodder in his battle to the top of the food chain of Amestris.

 

He laid there until the early morning sun filtered in through the curtains, casting shadows of grey across the hospital room. He counted the minutes until he heard a knock at his door, it having to be one of two people. His nurse, or his Lieutenant. “Sir.” The latter, then. He sat up slowly and propped himself up against the bed’s headboard, adjusting the blankets and hoping that he didn’t look _too_ sleep deprived.

 

“Come in.”

 

Riza opened the door and stepped halfway in, and when she met Roy’s arched eyebrow, she stepped all the way into the room.

 

Followed by Edward.

 

Roy’s eyebrows rose to his hairline and he moved to stand, but Riza shot him a look that had him stilling. A nurse wheeled the teenager in and situated him next to Roy’s bedside, and the Major and Colonel exchanged an awkward look between themselves before Riza cleared her throat. “Since you keep attempting to leave your bed to see Fullmetal, I decided to bring him to you.” Edward coughed into his fist slightly, and the nurse exchanged a nervous look with Riza, whose face was poker-straight, of course. “We’ll be right outside.” The nurse offered and he and Riza left the room, the door closing with a soft click. Edward stared at Roy, and Roy looked right back at him. Silence stretched onward for a while before either of them spoke.

  
  
“So...no one told me. What _did_ end up happening to Rat?”

 

Roy made a confused sound. “Rat?”

 

Edward waved his hand a little, cheeks pinking in embarrassment. “It’s what I called him, I didn’t hear his name, so I just-the guy who kidnapped me!” Roy blinked. “Caleb.” Edward shrugged, but immediately regretted the movement. He winced and lowered his shoulders. “Yeah, him.”

 

“According to Riza, I boiled his brain inside his skull.”

  
  
“Holy _shit._ ”

 

“Yeah.” He watched as Edward took in that information. He himself was shocked when he heard it too; he hadn’t remembered doing anything to Caleb in the rush of trying to get to Edward’s aid, but apparently, he’d done serious damage whether he remembered or not. Roy himself was still floored. His _brain._ Jeez.

 

“What did he even want?” Edward watched as Roy waved a hand at him, sighing. “That doesn’t matter now. But he used you to get to me.” And there it was, the awkwardness again. Edward cleared his throat and Roy continued. “If people on the outside are noticing how much I….care, for y-”

 

Edward held up both of his hands and Roy stopped speaking, blinking in confusion. “Listen, okay, this isn’t-I’m not gonna sit here and listen to you….lecture me, or, or give me some kind of sappy talk or-” He sighed. “I know. I know, okay? I know.” Edward didn’t specify what he knew, but Roy understood completely. He was actually a little relieved. Emotional things weren’t his...strong suit, so this was preferable. If Maes could see him, he’d be laughing in his face. He wasn’t the perfect father, hell, he wasn’t even sure if he still classified as a father despite adopting two boys, but...Edward seemed to understand him just fine. He wasn’t like Maes, or Gracia, and Edward was _definitely_ no Elysia, but they both had their own ways of letting each other know.

 

Roy leant back and rested his head against the wall, letting the silence once again stretch on.

“Thanks.”

 

He lifted his head again to see Edward looking him in the eye, gaze determined and hard like flint. “You could have waited, could have sent a regular team, but you came after me yourself, right? Didn’t even wait for backup, is what Lieutenant Hawkeye said.” Roy winced, knowing she wasn’t going to let that go anytime soon. Edward smirked softly; he knew it too. “Seriously, I…..thanks. Even though it was you who got me into that mess in the first place-”

 

“Me? No one told you to storm off into the middle of the night, you’re fifteen-!”

 

“Yeah well I would’ve been fine if you’d hadn’t gone around making so many enemies-!”

  
  
“Oh, that’s _rich_ coming from you, of all people, you make messes wherever you go-”

 

“This wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t pissed Rat off-!”

 

“Trust me, I think you would have found a way to piss him off yourself, you’ve got a little talent for that-”  
  
“ _Who are you callin’ little?!”_

 

Riza hid her smirk behind the rim of her coffee cup and watched the nurse hesitantly reach for the room door. “Don’t.” She instructed, listening to the Major and the Colonel argue it out behind the door. “It’s how they say thank you.” The nurse gave her a puzzled look and glanced one last time at the hospital door before turning and walking away. Riza sipped the last of her coffee and watched as Alphonse came around the corner, no doubt having heard his brother from all the way down the hall.

 

It’d be smooth sailing from here.

**Author's Note:**

> I purposefully left the reason for Caleb's vendetta against Roy a little ambiguous so that the reader could come up with their own answer. (That and I'm kinda lazy?) For the loyal readers who have stuck around, thank you! For new readers, please comment and leave kudos! Subscribe! I hoped you liked the way it came out, I tried my best to keep it realistic and in character. See you around! -Achilles


End file.
